Agony's Kiss
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: All couples fight. Simone and Annabelle are no different. No flames. Rated T for some bad language. Contains non-graphic femslash.
1. Agitated

Agony's Kiss

Simone x Annabelle

A/N: This is just a random idea that popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy. Could follow _Catch Me if You Can_ but can be read alone.

- Hime no Kowai Shumi

Disclaimer: As always, _Loving Annabelle _doesn't belong to me. _Loving Annabelle_, its plot and charactersbelongs to Katherine Brooks.

**SimonexAnnabelleSimonexAnnab elleSimonexAnnabelleSimonexA nnabelleSimonexAnnab elleSimonexAnnabelleSimonexA nnabelle**

* * *

Chapter 1: Agitated

"You don't love me! Don't try and act like you do!" Annabelle shouted as she stomped out of the beach house, making sure to slam the door behind her, leaving the woman of her dreams alone in the quiet of the night.

Simone stood frozen in the living room, unable to make sense of what had just happened. Sure, she and Annabelle experienced their fair share of squabbles— what couple didn't? —but she should have realized that something bigger was going on when Annabelle had come home from the store. Her lover had been quiet and withdrawn, setting to the task of making dinner, shrugging off her attempt to help. It had been after dinner (a dinner that was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife, their normal ritual of talking somehow gone) and about half an hour of TV that Annabelle had begun her rant.

"_Simone?"_

_She looked away from the TV, a small smile on her face. Her lover had barely acknowledged her since returning home, "What's up, babe?"_

_Annabelle paused for a moment, "Forget about it."_

_A perplexed look covered her face, "If you're sure."_

_Annabelle turned away from her, ignoring her once again, staring out the window at the ocean, watching as the waves crashed on the rocks. A few moments passed before the brunette sighed and stood, heading out onto the dock, leaning against the railing, drumming her nails against the wood. It had been nearly three weeks since Annabelle had last smoked. Maybe that was another clue. Simone had signed after a few more moments before she sighed and shut off the TV, heading out onto the dock. She began to wrap her arms around her lover's waist only to be pushed away._

"_Hey," she said, grabbing her wrist, making her turn around. "Is something wrong? I don't think you've said more than five words to me since getting back from the store."_

_Annabelle pulled out of her grasp and headed back into the living room, "I'm fine."_

"_I can tell that you're not." She answered with a frown, following her in._

"_I can tell a lot of things too." Annabelle nearly spat, turning back to face her as the door shut behind them._

"_Oh?" she responded with a wave of sarcasm. "What can you tell?"_

"_That you're being a bitch."_

_She refused to be baited by her lover's words, despite how much they hurt her, "Have I missed something here?"_

"_I don't know, Simone. Have you?"_

"_Stop it."_

"_Stop what? It's not like you really give a damn anyway."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_What do you think I'm talking about?"_

"_Annabelle…"_

"_Just leave me alone." With that, the brunette swiveled towards the front door._

"_Annabelle, I love you. We need to talk about whatever's bothering you."_

_Annabelle froze halfway to the door, "Love? That's ludicrous."_

_Now it was her turn to freeze._

"_What?" she whispered, mostly to herself._

"_You don't love me! Don't try and act like you do!"_

Was Annabelle truly convinced that she didn't love her? No, something more was going on. With a sigh, Simone headed into the kitchen, and the calendar suddenly caught her eye. The words _One Month_, written in Annabelle's penmanship, were circled with the same blue pen the words had been written in. Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped the plate she'd been holding. She didn't register it shattering on the ground; in fact, she didn't register that she was out of the beach house until she felt the sand shifting between her toes. She turned in a circle, looking for Annabelle, desperate to find her. How the hell had she forgotten their one month anniversary?

* * *

A/N: Well, there's chapter 1. Thoughts or questions? R&R.

HKS


	2. Appeasement

Chapter 2: Appeasement

Annabelle didn't really know where she was going, but she continued to walk across the beach. She sat down on a large rock and glanced out at the ocean; the soft waves continued to languidly rush over the rocks, and she closed her eyes, trying to block this day from her mind. She hadn't meant it when she accused Simone of not loving her. She knew that Simone loved her; she wouldn't have given up her career for her if she hadn't. But that didn't give her the right to forget an entire month together.

In all truth, she hadn't really had anything special planned. Even so, it would have been nice to get a _Happy Anniversary _or even a card from her blonde lover. After spending nearly all day in bed making love, she didn't even get anything. When Simone had practically pushed her from the house to go to the grocery store, she had thought, had _hoped_, that she had finally remembered. But upon returning, she discovered that she had been mistaken and that it was only her "turn" to go shopping. Apparently couples didn't shop together anymore. So she brushed aside the blonde's attempt to help with dinner and afterwards, she couldn't bring herself to be near her, almost eager to shove her away.

"And now I'm pissed and on edge," she said bitterly to herself.

She wished she hadn't given up smoking. What she wouldn't do for a cigarette right now. She wished she had run away from Simone. What she wouldn't do for a massage or even a small caress. A frown formed on her face before she turned to stare at her lover, standing a few paces away from her.

"What?" she said hotly, her agitation nearly perfectly clear.

"Come here." Simone said, her hurt just barely showing.

"I'm busy." She returned, nearly flinching when Simone's eyes flashed with pain.

Damn it, why did she have to hurt the people she loved? Was she that much like her mother?

"This will just take a second. You can go back to sulking when I'm done."

She sighed before slipping off the rock and walking over to her lover, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Trust me." Simone responded with a small smile.

Reluctantly her eyes shut. A moment passed and then another. She was tempted to open her eyes, but she refused to give herself the satisfaction. She heard a small _click _and then smelt the burning. A second later, Simone's mouth was on hers, and the taste of cigarette smoke was on her tongue; a low moan slid through her lips as she kissed her back. She had wondered so many times what it would be like to kiss Simone like this, the taste of smoke on her tongue, but even in her dreams it was never like this. The taste was positively addictive, and she silently cursed her luck that Simone rarely smoked. She was still reeling when Simone pulled away, causing her to sway a bit before steadying herself.

Simone looked at her with a small, satisfied smirk. She hadn't even been aware of the cigarettes or lighter in her pocket until she was halfway across the beach. With the smirk still in place, she sucked lightly on the cig one last time, blowing out some smoke, before sticking it into her lover's partially agape mouth. She leaned down to nibble slightly on the shell of the brunette's ear before whispering, "Happy Anniversary."

Before Annabelle could even process her thoughts, Simone turned and began heading back towards the beach house.

"Simone," Annabelle called after her, her voice slightly whiny, as she held the cig in her fingers, "wait up! I wasn't done yet."

The cigarette slipped from her grasp, hitting the sand, as she ran after the woman who stole her heart.

END

A/N: I don't smoke, so I really just went with my gut on what to write about the smoking scene. I hope you enjoyed it.

HKS


End file.
